


The Kid in the Alley

by AddyEZ



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Asylum, Canon Disabled Character, First Meetings, Gen, Heat Stroke, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddyEZ/pseuds/AddyEZ
Summary: Jack was walking down the shortcut to Jacobi’s when he saw a crippled kid in the alley. He wants to help, if only the kid would let him...





	The Kid in the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I have no clue why I’m posting this, but I’m sleep deprived and in emotional turmoil for no apparent reason, so here’s my unedited drabble. Enjoy?

The sun beat down on the people of New York. Dust was everywhere and carts crowded the streets. Voices echoed on the skyscrapers, many with people leaning out the windows, desperate to escape the insufferable summer heat. 

“Heat Wave Drags On!” newsboy Jack Kelly yelled. He grinned as a man grabbed a paper from him, further lighting his load. He pulled of his cap and used it to wipe his sweaty brow. It was almost noon, and he was about ready to escape the heat and join his fellow newsies for lunch. 

Jack turned into a narrow alley. The sun still beat down on his neck as he hurried down the short cut to Jacobi’s. Suddenly, he stopped seeing a figure curled up on the ground against a wall. 

As Jack got closer, he could see this figure was a boy, maybe a little younger than Jack. Messy blonde hair fell over his face which looked unnaturally red. As Jack heard his heavy breathing, he noticed the boy had a shriveled up leg.  _ He’s a crip _ , Jack realized in awe.

“Kid?” Jack hesitantly approached the boy. 

With a wimper, the kid grabbed at the wall and weakly pulled himself up. “I’se fine,” he slurred. “Leave me alone, I’se fine.”

“Kid, you ain’t fine,” Jack tied to place a hand on the boy, but he flinched away. Jack noticed the bruises that littered his arms and face. “Jeez, what happened to you?”

The kid glared at Jack, before looking at the ground. “Nothin, I’ll be fine, once the buildings stop spinning.” 

The kid’s knees buckled and Jack darted forward and caught him under his arms. He could feel the hot skin under his hand’s and instantly knew what was wrong with the kid. “You’ve got heatstroke. C’mon, let me get you back to the Newsboys Lodge, we scrapped togetha’ enough money for an icebox a few summer’s back. You can rest, drink something, get some ice, and then-”

“No!” The kid shoved Jack away, launching himself into the wall. He bit his chapped lips as he tried to keep his nausia at bay. “I ain’t going. I’se normal, I can find work. You ain’t locking me away.”

“I’se gonna help you’s get work!” Jack tried to get closer to the boy, but he only curled away. 

“Just… leave me alone. Please. I’se real tired, and my head hurts something awful… just leave me alone.”

Slowly, the good leg the boy was relying on crumbled and he slid down the rough brick wall towards the ground. Jack was only sixteen, and this boy was maybe only a year younger but he still managed to scoop him up over his shoulder.  _ This kid’s real sick…  _ Jack thought.  _ I’se seen kids with heatstroke before, none eva’ got this bad _ . 

Jack managed to get the kid back to the Lodging House and rested him on a lower bunk. He peeled the kid’s shirt off of him and gently took off his shoes before leaving to get something cool. When he got back, not even five minutes later, the kid was lying on his back, tears silently streaming down his face. 

“Aw, kid,” Jack said sympathetically, reaching out for him. “Seriously, ya don’t need ta get upset. I’se sure you’ll be fine and then…” 

“And then you’ll ship me off to some asylum.” The boy turned his face away from Jack into the pillow. Jack reached out to try to comfort him, but the boy flinched away. “I’se ain’t stupid!” The boy cried into his pillow, his voice muffled. “I know that happens ta kids like me, cripples with no folks ta look afta’ them. They’s get sent off and forgotten about. Beaten and starved and I won’t have it! I’d rather die on the street.”

A million ideas ran through Jack’s head. He could give this boy a hug and try to reassure him. He could do what the boy said and dump him on the streets to die. But Jack found his mouth opening before he even fully considered these ideas. “I’se been locked up too, ya know,” he admitted. “House of Refuge, the jail for kids? I was little, got pegged for loitering and vagrancy. I’se was beaten. Starved. Used. So why would I want to send another kid there, especially when that kid is gonna be a heck of a newsie?”

The kid turned to look at Jack, confused and Jack took the opportunity to gently roll the kid on his back. He placed the cool cloth on the kid’s forehead and heard him sigh. “Sure, the crips always get the most sales. Pity, ya know? That limp will sell fifty papes a week, all by itself.”

The boy closed his eyes, looking more and more tired. “I’se can’t even walk. My pa broke my crutch ’fore he kicked me out.” 

Jack scoffed. “A gimp without a crutch? Kinda makes it sadder. Don’t worry Crutchie, I’se been savin’ up money, I’ll spot ya some ta get you some papes and a crutch. Whaddaya say?”

“Mine name ain’t Crutchie…” he mumbled. “I’se don’t got one, folks neva’ gave me one.”

“Well, I now baptize thee Crutchie… eh, Morris? Why the heck not, I don’t even go ta church so who’s ta say I’m qualified for anything.” Jack reveled as he saw the kid smirk a little. “Nice ta meet ya, Crutchie Morris. Name’s Jack Kelly.”

Crutchie gave a small laugh as he dozed off again. “Glad ta meet ya, Jack.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Review and leave kudos? Please?


End file.
